Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio parody casts. Cast *Percy as Pinocchio *Gordon as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Emily as The Blue Fairy *The Finding Nemo Characters as Fishes *Fergus as the Big Fish *The Narrow Gauge Engines and Cars as The Boys *Duck as Honest John *James as Gideon *Spencer as Stromboli *Hector as The Wicked Coachman *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *Smudger as Lampwick *Troublesome Trucks as The Donkeys *Toby as Alexander *S.C.Ruffey as Lampwick the Donkey *Blue Trucks as The Seagulls *Season 1 Trucks as The Sharks *Diesel 10 as Monstro the Whale Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle * AiAi as Shrek * Tails as Donkey * Sonic as Jackie Chan * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Princess Suzy * Woody as The Grinch * Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink * Agent Ed as Wakko * Rayman as Stitch * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Yakko * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer as Puffin * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Phoon * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Montana (from Play Safe) as Skipper Special Guests For Smudger's Transformation *Mario as Mike *Luigi as Sulley *Rayman as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Genie *Tails as Spongebob *Sonic as Squidward *Tony Toponi as Bloo *Fievel Mousekewitz as Mac Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 1: Percy is born by Gordon with Edward, Molly, and Thomas watching. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 2: Thomas's 'QUIET!' Nighttime. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 3: Emily makes Thomas as Percy's offical conscience. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 4: Give A Little Whistle with a Crossover (Inspired By Neo Burns). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 5: Hector's Deal About Pleasure Island. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 6: Percy goes to Pleasure Island with Duck and James. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 7: Percy starts smoking while playing pool with Smudger. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 8: Smudger's Transformation with a Crossover (inspired by musicxisxlife15). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 9: Thomas and Percy set off to find Diesel 10. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 10: Diesel 10 sneezes. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Pinocchio Parody 11: The Ending. Trivia *Percy will be wearing Pinocchio's hat with feather, collar and bowtie, and will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Gordon will be wearing Geppetto's glasses and will also be pulling his green and yellow Express coach, another light red coach, another dark and red coach, another Clarabel throughout every parody. *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel, but will wear Jiminy Cricket's hat and collar with tie, and will carry Jiminy Cricket's umbrella as well throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling a light red coach, a dark red coach, and another Annie throughout every parody, and will pony ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, but will also wear white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and will be wearing a reindeer's red collar with a nametag to display his name. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody, and will pony ears and a cat's tail with a white tip on its end, but will also wear white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, and will be wearing a kangaroo's purple collar with a nametag to display his name. *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches and will be carrying a magic wand throughout every parody. *Duck will be pulling S.C.Ruffey, a log wagon, two empty cars, a slate car, a flatcar, and a caboose, and will be carrying Honest John's hat and cane, and will have a scarf wrapped round him throughout every parody. *James will be pulling a dark green coach, Connor's coach, and Caitlin's coach, and will be carrying Gideon's hat and bowtie with collar and a hammer throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach throughout every parody. *Hector will be wearing the Coachman's hat, scarf, and gloves, but will be carrying a whip, and will be carrying a pipe in his mouth. *Smudger will be wearing Lampwick's hat, bowtie, collar, but will be carrying a cigarette in his mouth, and will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh